Caged Dove
by Saunders2
Summary: [AU/AH] Chloe is not one to be in peasant's attire. And yet she is a slave in her own home, running from the Princes and goes by the name Dove. This beautiful maiden is a disgrace. Yet Prince Derek decides he will find out why the Lady Chloe Saunders, the second highest ranking woman in land and the second wealthiest, has not been seen at court. (Cinderella spin-off) ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**So, as I have mentioned before- _JO_ is the one taking a break- not I! So, I shall be starting the winner of the possibilities thingie. **

**And the WINNER was... CAGED DOVE!**

**Thank you for all who participated, we will keep the "Possibilities" thing up for all y'all's enjoyment. And yeah...**

**Dedicated to- **_Guest _**and **_Suzanne. _**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the plot. Yes, I own the books- wait, oh. No, I own a set, not the actual ones. I wish I was that great.**

* * *

**Prologue- He Knows**

Simplicity. That's what my life once was. Where I could wake up and slip into my riding outfit that my father had secretly bought for me and hid from the maids, then get on Freedom and ride until breakfast time, where I would come galloping back to hide in my room and pretend to sleep. Then, at breakfast, I would tell Father and Mother all about the amazing journey I had with Freedom that morning and we would go on the rest of the day.

Yet, simplicity is seldom in my life. Scheduled and orderly? Yes, but simplicity is not.

My mother passed away when I was nine, leaving me and my father on our own. I had been so torn, as had my father, but we had struggled through it together. When I was thirteen, father had decided to remarry. The woman was lovely, sweet and kind and gentle. Her name had been Jacinda- a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And she had also had a daughter, Rachelle, who had loved to play with me and my dolls, along with take care of Freedom. We were well for quite some time, happy and efficient.

Until my father died.

I was fifteen, scared and hurt and wondering why God would do this to me. If God was even real. Why would he allow my mother _and _my father to leave me? Why had he taken them away from me? It was then that I turned to my step-mother and step-sister. For love, for comfort, for help.

And they gave me none.

My father seemed to have left nothing for me in his will, save my mother's wedding gown. But even that had been ripped from me. I was tossed into the highest turret, saying that my entire family must be cursed. I was no longer a welcome member in the family, but the servants pleaded for me to stay. Ms. Talbot, Ms. Gwen, and Mr. Andrew had all asked that I work as a servant. Jacinda had agreed to it and I was let out of my cell- which was now my new room.

Two of Gwen's old dresses and shoes, one of Ms. Talbot's aprons and a heavy heart was what was left in my possession. Freedom was taken from me, but I kept the riding gear, in a trunk, beneath all of my clothes, as a keep-sake. I would never forget my beautiful horse, one I had won so many races with, who had been my best friend.

And she would make this long walk through the Grove and Forest to the village so much faster.

Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away hurriedly, not wanting to waste any time on myself that could amount to a whipping later. However, the beautiful sounds of the forest and of the wondrous world around me returned as I came back from my reminisce. I smiled at the sweet lullabies of birds, the bubbling of a nearby creek. It was music, wind rustling through the trees and picking up leaves that had yet to decompose from last fall with it.

I began to feel at peace as I walked towards the village, and as that thought- the village- came to my mind, I remembered the reason of which had put me on this trip in the first place.

_Shoes_. Apparently, Miss Rachelle did not have enough of them. Or at least, not the right ones. The prince's ball was coming up, as he was turning the thrilling age of twenty-one and would then take the throne from his good father, King Christopher. We were all excited, as we had heard wonderful and flattering stories of the kind, gracious, gentle Prince Derek. All the girls in the village were clucking like chicks about his upcoming ball in which where he was supposedly to choose a wife. For not only were their good words about his personality, but good words about his appearance as well. Apparently, Prince Derek was a fine looking young man, one no girl would have any mind in being engaged to.

I smiled and shook my head at the silliness of it. If _I _were to ever marry, it would be because of love. Love, and hopes of taking me far, far away from my dreaded step-family.

"Move!" came a voice from behind me and I snapped from my thoughts soon enough to hear horse feet pounding the ground. I rushed to the side of the road in order to avoid being hit, but I was nowhere near as fast as a galloping horse. I was knocked over, rolling down the hillside as orange, yellow and brown leaves of fall flew up around me. I pulled in on myself, as my father had taught me, and kept my limbs from getting to bashed up.

When I came to a stop at the foot of the hill, I saw the horse and its rider coming back to the top to look down on me.

"Ho! Are you alright?" I was about to nod yes, when a thought entered my mind- _What if it came off?_

My eyes flitted to my wrist and I sighed in relief at the sight of the glittering bracelet.

"I asked if you were all right," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and spun around to see the rider approaching me. He was tall, with thick black hair and glittering eyes. His face was strong- square jaw, slightly hooked nose, high cheek bones- and he held himself with dignity. But what really made me fear him was his attire-

Black riding breeches with leather, tie up boots that would easily cost a sliver knut. A white, spotless shirt with a black riding vest and leather riding gloves. Tall, strong, handsome and expensive dress- this man was the prince.

His green eyes glittered like that of a cat's, burning me with an intensity even though they were softened to appear gentle and friendly. I could see why the kingdom was excited for him to be our king- solid build, with confidence and strength of higher authority coming from his broad shoulders and his confident gait, but his eyes were kind, his mouth one for smiling and hands that seemed strong but were gentle when they touched me.

Touched me.

I jumped away from his hand, as if I had been shocked. I stared up at him in fear, but he was not what scared me. No, the fear of if Miss Rachelle and Lady Jacinda found out I was with the prince was what made me horrified that he was the prince.

"Shh, its okay," the prince said gently, hands up to show that he was not here to harm me. "I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're okay."

I nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes. I wouldn't speak, not ever. If I did, then I would surely be punished.

"So, are you alright?" he asked again, looking me over. I nodded and he smiled, taking a step forward. I jumped back, scared.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked. I shook my head. "Can you talk?" I nodded. He looked at me in confusion, and he looked me up and down. Understanding dawned on his face when he saw my dingy outfit, basket and tied up hair. No woman wore their hair tied up, it just wasn't in fashion, and what girl would be caught dead in my ripped dress unless they were servants?

"I allow you to speak," he said. I bit my lip and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled at me and pulled at my apron, adjusting the way it laid on me. "What is your name?" he asked. I stared up at him, very afraid. No, he could not know my name. My name was something that would trigger a memory as the Saunders Estate was one of the highest families in court. He would recognize me surely, as I had often talked to his younger brother, Simon, when I had tripped to the castle with my father and mother when they were alive. My visits had been become less after my mother died and now they had stopped altogether.

"Umm, I'm sure you have no want to know my name, your grace," I said quickly and quietly. "I am a mere servant, there is no reason for you to know my name as you may never see me again."

The prince smiled, and said, "The key word, mere servant, is _may_. Also, I make it a point to know my subjects as to build a bond within my kingdom of trust."

"Still, there is no need, your grace," I whispered, shifting my feet so that I could run at the first opportunity.

"I say there is, mere servant, so I will ask again- what is your name?" I bit my lip as he stared down at me intently, no he may never know my name. It is not wise, for him or for me. Well, more for me, but still.

Just then, a white bird flew in, cooing at me from the tops of the elmer tree it rested in. I smiled as it ruffled its feathers. Honest blue eyes met mine, then it glittered, disappearing within the white rays of the sun. The beautiful dove was so innocent, an innocent to horror and abomination, instead free to ride the wind.

I looked to see the prince also watching the bird and I saw my opening. I grabbed my skirts and rushed away, running as fast as I could.

I didn't get far.

His hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and pulled me back towards him. I yelped as I fell into his chest, cheeks reddening when I looked up to see his glittering eyes looking at me in amusement.

I pulled away, but he kept his grip on my wrist so I could not get away.

"Fine, if you won't tell me your name, may I at least know as to when I might speak with you without you running?"

"Never, your grace, as it is forbidden of me to speak to you. Which is why I shouldn't be doing so, but with your command I had to. But I must leave, your grace, or I will suffer the consequences!" I saw his surprise at my outburst and I yanked my wrist free of his grip. He stumbled at the force of my pull and I ran, ran hard and fast towards to the village.

(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)

"Elizabeth!" I called as I walked into the shoemaker's shop. "Elizabeth!"

"Chloe?" a head of blonde hair popped up from behind the counter. The shoemaker's daughter, Elizabeth, smiled at me brightly at me.

"You know I don't go by that name, what if someone hears you?" I whisper, but her smile is contagious and I smile right back at her.

"Sorry, _Dove_." my friend says as she rushes around the counter. She gives me a big hug and I hug her back tightly.

Elizabeth Delaney is a bubbly blonde who always has the latest gossip. We became friends shortly after my father's death since Miss Rachelle needed a new pair of shoes three to four times a week. The two of us often gossiped while her father and mother worked on the shoes I had brought with me, or polished up some discarded ones. They had long ago given up on giving the girl brand new shoes as she had ruined them quickly. Sometimes, while Elizabeth and I waited, we would go and talk to the Baron's daughter, Victoria Enright. She was friends with Elizabeth, and therefore became friends with me. We got along fairly well, as I didn't annoy her as much as the other village girls did, seeing as I did have a brain and also knew how to use it, or so said Victoria.

"Hello Dove," Seamstress Delaney walked into the room and I smiled brightly at her.

"Good day, Seamstress Delaney," I smiled at the lovely woman. Seamstress Delaney was like my second mother. She took care of me, slipping food into my basket and sometimes giving me an extra set of shoes when mine had begun to wear thin.

The woman laughed, glaring at me playfully. "Dove! Doll, I told you to call me Janine."

I smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Seamstress Delaney."

She scowled at me and I grinned. "Do you have the pair?" she asked.

I smiled as I pulled out the white flats that Miss Rachelle had given me. "Here you go, Janine."

She smiled back at me and took the shoes to the back room. As she entered, an older version of Janine walked down the steps, in her hands was a basket with a towel over it. The sweet smell of freshly baked muffins entered the atmosphere and Ms. Delaney smiled at the two of us.

"One each," she whispered, holding out the basket for us with a look to the doorway Seamstress Delaney had disappeared into. We grinned and took one.

"Thanks, Ms. Delaney," I whispered.

"Thank you, Nana," Elizabeth smiled.

The bell on the door rang and we all turned, hushing the intruder.

"Well, sorr- ooh! Can I have one Ms. Delaney?" a girl with pretty black and bright brown-blue eyes smiled as she quieted her voice and smiled up at Ms. Delaney. Elizabeth's grandmother gave her a kind smile and held the basket out to her. The girl grinned and took one, giving Ms. Delaney a smile in thank you. The woman nodded and left.

"So, what caused your haste?" Elizabeth questioned, her mouth full of muffin. I bumped her with my hip and she covered her mouth, flushing brightly.

"There's news that Prince Derek is coming to the town!" she squealed before eating her muffin in quick, neat bites. I gasped, dropping my muffin.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Prince Derek is coming and they say he's in a hurry, looking for someone's what I heard." Victoria smiled brightly, licking the crumbs off her fingers. "I wonder who they are!"

"I think I know," fear creeping into my thoughts. He couldn't come here to find me! He just couldn't!

"You do!" Elizabeth said, staring at me in surprise. "How could you hear it before Victoria? _Nobody_ hears it before her."

"Glad to know you two realize I'm in the same room." Victoria grumbles in a sour tone. I smile shyly at her, before picking up the muffin.

"Well, you gonna tell us how you know?" Elizabeth demands, hands on hips.

"Behave yourself, Elizabeth!" Janine shouts from the kitchen.

"Sorry," the girl says, blushing. I smile brightly at her, before I remember why she was yelled at.

"I met his grace on my way here. He asked my name and I ran." Elizabeth's eyes widen and Victoria gasps.

"My dear, tell me nobody saw the two of you!" Victoria grabs my shoulders, staring at me with fear in her expression.

"I don't thinks so," I whispered.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Elizabeth gave me a huge embrace, continuing to mutter "oh no" into my neck.

Victoria sighs, her finger tapping against her chin. "We can't let him know who you- I've got it!" She dragged me upstairs, Liz in hot pursuit.

(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)(!?)

I fidgeted in the dressup. The pink corset was tight and I hadn't worn anything like this in four years. The white skirt went all the way down to my ankles and flowed out when I spun. The white shoes had heigth on the heels and it was weird. My hair was done had been done up in a tight knot at the base of my neck with pins scratching my scalp. I had complained with Victoria had done my hair, but she had ignored me and done so anyways. A white collar was strapped around my neck.

A thundering of hooves against stone sounded throughout the square and I sighed. He was coming.

The beautiful black stallion trotted in with the prince on his back. The saddle bore the king's mark, the glittering material used to make the blue, black and white symbol probably ancient silks from the eastern countries.

"Ho!" he called. "I'm in need of assistance."

Everyone's twittering stopped as the prince swung off his horse and onto the ground. The town squire rushed forward, asking, "What kind of assistance are you in need of, your highness?"

"I need to find the girl who this bracelet belongs to," he lifted something high into the air. It glittered there, and people squinted trying to see what it was. He changed where he held it and I saw what it was- my bracelet. He must've snatched it when we were in the forest.

"That's the servant Dove's, your highness!" I looked to see my old friend, Nathan, raising his hand as he pointed at the bracelet. A smug look was on his face as if he was somehow punishing me. And he was- I would surely get in much trouble for this later.

"And where within your midst might I find her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's over there, your grace!" another old friend, Amber, pointed at me. "She's in between the Baron's daughter Victoria Enright and the Shoemaker's daughter Elizabeth Delaney."

Someone from behind pushed me as the prince turned my way. I fell to my knees before him, staring at the ground with my fist clenched in my lap.

"So, mere servant, your name is Dove?" I shrugged, not looking up to meet his gaze. "I give you permission to speak, Dove."

"Yes, your highness." I muttered.

"Louder, _Dove_." he put emphasis on my name, as if he loved the fact that he knew my name.

"Yes, your highness." I said louder.

"Good, now call me Derek." I froze, eyes wide as I stared at the ground. This could not be happening. "_Dove_, call me Derek."

"Yes, Derek," my voice dropped in volume.

"Louder, Dove."

"Yes, Derek." I glanced up to see him grinning down at me.

"Now, will you stand? I don't need to talk down to someone who is no where near below me. Get up, Dove." His voice was calm with the order, and I slowly stood to my feet, but kept my eyes down. "Now, look at me."

Slowly, oh-so slowly, I raised my gaze to his. Which, let me tell you, is far with as tall and as close as he is.

_As close as he is._

I went to take a step back, but Prince Derek snatched my wrist again and I was reminded of the woods. Everyone gasped when he pulled out my mother's bracelet, the one she'd given me the day she died. "I believe this belongs to you, Dove," he said, eyebrow raised. I nodded mutely.

He smiled and placed it on my wrist, clasping it together. I was about to pull away when he raised my wrist and lowered his mouth to my knuckles, placing a gentle kiss on them. I blushed red. The gasps of envious village girls were all around me. I went even redder, completely embarrassed as Derek smirked at my face. He leaned in and there were dismayed cries from all around us. I froze, staring at him with wide frightened eyes. He just smirked at brushed an escaped tendril of hair behind my ear. He leaned in, his breath causing shivers to run down my spine.

"I know you're not Dove, Chloe." he breathed and I tensed, fear racing through me as he called me by my name. "I don't know why everyone calls you that, so I'll play along. But, mere servant, I will find out why you've never replied to any of my brother's letters and why you haven't visited the castle. Mark my words, Lady Chloe Saunders, I will find out."

He kissed my cheek and pulled away. I stared at him, completely wide eyed.

"I give you, servant Dove, a personal invite on the behalf of both me and my brother, Prince Simon," -girls all around us gasped at the name of the younger prince who was equally as handsome and friendly- "to the ball. I will see you there, Dove."

I stared at the prince as he raised my hand to kiss it again and let it go.

"Dove!" I heard Miss Rachelle's shout and I ran from the square, Victoria and Elizabeth following behind me.

* * *

**And here's the Prologue, as you are all familiar. I should be updating within the next two weeks.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and Toodles!**

**-Danni**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to **emma .hamilton.71271 **for her continuing support on all our stories. ****Thank you!**

**And Jo is still not here... *sighs***

**Disclaimer: no we do not own the series. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Does The Other**

I let the tears fall as I was now in the confinement of my room. My tears spilled down my cheeks and soaked the tattered blanket that was used as my pillow. Miss Rachelle had been furious when I came home, not caring at all about the beautiful gold shoes I had brought home with me. When Mistress Jacinda had heard, she'd hit me. Miss Rachelle then had her turn taking out the lash and whipping me across my scarred back. She didn't care about the blood seeping through my shirt. She just shouted at me to make sure I got the red stains out of the beautiful rug before sending me upstairs to clean up. I'd hobbled from the room.

"Oh, Mother," I whimpered, grasping my bracelet firmly. "Oh, Father. Why can't you be here. Why couldn't you have kept me safe?"

Pounding on my door caused me to rise.

"Yes," I called, keeping the tears out of my voice.

"Downstairs _now_, Dove, before the red is permanent. That rug was a fortune." It was, and it was made by my mother.

"Of course, mistress," I say humbly. I quickly changed out of my ruined dress and slipped into my other brown tattered one. Grabbing one of the aprons from atop my chest, I tie it behind my back as I quickly race to the door.

Mistress Jacinda is long gone, probably in her room trying to figure out how to make herself prettier. Such a vain woman. Running to the kitchens, I see that Mr. Andrew had already set up the water and cleansers I would need to clean up the stains. Smiling my thanks towards the man, I picked up the bucket and rag and rushed back to the main foyer. As I began to scrub the beautiful rug, I hummed a song my mother had sung to me many times when I was younger. She had hummed it as well when she'd been doing the tassels for this rug, saying it inspired her. I guess that was why I sang it now.

"_As the high moon rises over the starboard, all my fears have left,_" I moved the rag, now stained in red, from the rug to see that one of the other servants had put an empty bucket beside me for the bloody water. Thanking the person silently, I ring out the water. "_Simply enough, the glistenin' lights of the stars have faded them 'way. And now as I lean 'gainst the bow, the water hits my face- and all the times my heart did sink, have been forgotten with the waves._"

I dipped the rag into the clean water filled with cleansers, and once again started my task of cleaning the rug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Safrina trot down the stairs, but she stopped when she saw me. Her ears pricked at the sound of my voice and she mewled for me to continue. I smiled at the kitten who'd once belonged to me, and continued on to the chorus as I once again rung out the rag.

"_There's nothing like to ride the waves, to leave the world behind! And as the ocean 'fore you glistens, you know the peace you seek. For as night fades 'way for the day, the light pours you faith and strength."_ there's a knock at the door and I pause from my scrubbing. Carefully placing my rag in the bucket as not to make a splash, I pull the two containers into the shadows and dust off my apron. Adjusting the way it laid, I hurried towards the door as Safrina trotted towards the kitchen, probably hoping to be pampered.

Opening the door, I put on the kindest smile I could manage with my knuckles burning from the solution of the water.

"Hello sir," I said sweetly, putting on my look of innocence.

"Hello child," the well dressed man smiled politely at me as well before stating his business. "The residents of this home have been awaiting the prince, and he has arrived on time. Will you do me the favor of leading us inside?"

I want to slam the door in his face, for if he's brought Prince Derek, then I will have lashings after this is over. But that would be rude and inconsiderate and I was raised better than that.

"Of course, sir, I will get the steward to escort you. I will get the madams of the house." Doing a polite cursty, I waved the man in who then turned and waved to someone else, presumably the prince. I heard footsteps and I turned and walked away. Jogging quickly over the servants quarters, I called in, "Andrew! There's somewhere- an important someone- here for the madams!" Andrew raced towards me and nodded his thanks.

"Did you get the rug cleaned up?" he whispered. I shook my head. "Alright." then he went to bid the man and the prince welcome. I scurried past them, hurrying up the winding staircase to the madams. I knocked gently on the door of Miss Rachelle and said, "Miss, the prince is here to see you."

Quickly so that I miss when she opens the door, I hurry to the end of the hall. The great oaken door that stands there forebodingly was never like that when my parents were the room's occupants. It was always open- if only barely a crack- and anyone could make there way inside to my father and mother. Rapping lightly on the door, I wait for the Mistress to answer. Unlike with Miss Rachelle, I cannot call in to say the news and leave. I must speak directly to her face before I can flee.

She opens the door with a huff and glares down at me menacingly. I wish right then that the earth would swallow me whole, as little and dumb and horrid as I felt standing there. I cleared my throat and said, "Mistress, the prince is here."

She purses her lips before nodding and floats past me. Her skirts sweep against the floor as she meets Miss Rachelle at the top of the stairs and they walk down together. When they disappear from view, I sink to the ground as the terror causes me to quiver. My heart pounds in my throat and my pulse goes a million miles a minute. Through my scared thoughts, a soft mewling sound comes from my right. I look over to see Safrina looking at me with her tender grey eyes. She came up and curled next to me, purring as I ran my fingers through her black fur.

I smiled at the cat and then I heard the call, making my entire body tense up and Safrina to hiss at the stairs.

"Dove!" I sighed at Mistress Jacinda's angry voice but rose to my feet, Safrina mewling at me for leaving her. I gave her a sad smile before walking quickly down the stairs and putting a respectable look upon my face. I walked by the fireplace in the dining room to see the fire out, ashes dusting the logs. My mind went back to the fact that a prince was here and whether if or or, I needed to make myself a little less recognizable. Grabbing a handful of ash, I streaked my pale arms and blew the ash into the fireplace, before sticking my hair in the falling grey. I felt the tickling sensation of it in my hair and on my face before I walked hurriedly towards the room in which the madams and the prince was.

"Madams, your highness," I curtsied in the doorway, looking down to not meet the eyes of the people in the room.

"Dove, why would you come to us as such?" anyone who didn't know Miss Rachelle would only hear the disdain. However, I did know her, and I could hear the approval of my disgusting apparel.

"I'm sorry, miss. Would you wish me to send in Ms. Gwen instead?" I asked humbly, dipping into another curtsy.

"No, no, you will do." Miss Rachelle waved it off. I glanced up in surprise at her dismissal of my appearance- and saw that she was doe eyes on the prince. Taking a quick look at him, I was relieved to see that it was not Prince Derek, but horrified to see that it was the prince I had been closest to- Prince Simon.

"Dove- that is your name, correct?" Simon's proud voice filled the room as he addressed me and I bobbed my head in confirmation as I did another curtsy. "Alright then. Dove, could you get us some tea?"

"Of course, your highness." I said brightly, before running away from the scene.

"Is she always that reclusive and obedient?" Simon asked in awe. "I wish all of my servants her age were so- they normally are all stiff and curt."

"Yes, she normally is," Miss Rachelle said flirtatiously. "We like to keep our servants as polite as possible- only the gentlest will do."

"I see," Prince Simon seemed to understand, but disgust laced his voice. Miss Rachelle must have made a move.

"Ms. Talbot?" I poked my head into the kitchen. "Have you got the tea steeped?"

She nodded and smiled at my appearance. "Is it someone who may recognize you?"

I nodded my confirmation. She didn't ask anything more. Just put the tea and cups on the tray and handed it to me. I carried it back to the madams and the guest.

"Your tea, your highness." I backed away to the door. "Is there anything else, your highness?"

"Yes," I waited politely for him to state his request. "I would wish for you to give this letter to the mistress of the house." That was when I looked up at the prince questioningly, confused.

"Your highness, the mistress of the house is in front of you. But if you wish, I can hand it to her." I reached for the letter but he held it away and caught my gaze. I flinched, but his brown eyes held my blue ones.

Simon stood and straightened his vest and I backed away, giving him room to move. "No, this is the Saunders estate is it not? The mistress of the house must be Lady Chloe Saunders."

I almost flinched at the name- but with held as I caught Mistress Jacinda's venomous glare from behind the prince's back.

"Umm, your highness, the Lady Chloe Saunders is not here at this time."

"Can you hand it to her when she returns then?" I shifted from foot to foot and saw Mistress Jacinda's nod that I "could" get it to "her" when she "returned".

"Of course, your highness."

Prince Simon smiled down on me kindly, handing me the ivory letter. I took it in my ash streaked hand and tried in vain to get as little as much ash on it as possible. He went to kiss my cheek in thanks and I froze up, seeing Miss Rachelle's angry glare and Mistress Jacinda's cool stare.

"I know you will get it to her with no delay, thank you, Dove." I gave a jerky nod as he pressed his warm lips to my cheek and exited the room. I stood there for several seconds, and we all just stared at each other- and then we heard the closing of the front door. I handed the letter to Miss Rachelle and she glared at me angrily before ripping it open. A knock on our door kept her from reading the letter, however, and Mr. Andrew walked in.

He gulped and bowed before the glaring madams before handing them a manila envelope. Mistress Jacinda took it and Mr. Andrew fled. Her fingernails cut through the letter quickly, and he scanned the contents of the letter and a sick smile spread across her face.

"We've been cordially invited to Prince Derek's ball three days after tomorrow," Mistress Jacinda said through that sick smile. Miss Rachelle's eyes lit up but she then returned to the letter that was addressed to me in beautiful print. She opened the letter and read it to herself, but Mistress Jacinda tapped her foot and Miss Raechelle began to read it aloud.

"By personal invitation from Prince Derek, Prince Simon and King Christopher- Lady Chloe Saunders has been invited to the ball of the twenty-first birthday of Prince Derek, as of which he will pick his bride that will accompany his side on the throne, for which the coronation will be held within two weeks past the ball." Miss Rachelle paused there, and went back to reread all that was already written. But Mistress Jacinda already understood it. Miss Rachelle squawked when she came upon my name, and then glared menacingly at me.

Their stares burned me and I knew that this ball would probably be the bane of my existence.

* * *

I cried all night and up into the early dawn. I didn't know if I was to be able to get up when I heard the faint knock of one of the staff to wake me. I opened tired eyes to see that Gwen was inside my room, smiling at me sadly.

"Hello hun," her eyes lingered on the reddening spot on my cheek.

"Hello," I said thickly, rolling onto my knees and rubbing my eyes.

She sighed, looking out my window. I followed her gaze to find that the sun was shining softly over the mountains. "Talbot and I agreed that you are to spend the day in your fields, picking apples and the sort."

Nodding my understanding, I swung my legs over my bed and went to change into my pale grey dress. She placed a gentle hand on my arm and I looked over at her, smiling softly in response to her look of concern.

"Do you think Prince Simon puzzled it out?" she spoke softly, as if Mistress Jacinda or Miss Rachelle were behind her.

"If not," I whisper back, "Then surely Prince Derek would have told him."

"What ever do you mean?" she asked in her soft voice, but the incredulous note was there.

I shuffled my feet. "Well, Prince Derek caught me in the woods, and then he told me he knew who I was."

Her eyes widened and she dropped her hand, only to grab both my shoulders and give me a hug. Her arms wrapped around me gently, careful of my back. "Then we must hope he says nothing."

I nod, and returned her embrace. When she let me go, I quickly changed and washed my face with the small amount of water in my pitcher on a small table. Running up the winding stairs, I quickly made my way through the servants halls so that I may not get caught by either of the madams. Fear pumped my legs faster at the thought of Mistress Jacinda or Miss Rachelle. The miss had slapped me hard yesterday for having a personal invitation, as if I were somehow more than either of them. She also hated the fact that I'd also been personally invited by Prince Derek and on the behalf of Prince Simon in front of the whole town. Me, and simple servant! Of course, the fact that the two occurrences had happened all in one day made her even angrier.

Mistress Jacinda had not gone on a tirade, and she didn't hit me. Just took the pot of tea and poured it over the flames and over the floor of the room. Then told me to clean it up, and to get new logs for the fire, to set this room to perfection. That had taken me hours upon hours. And I'd been covered in soot and ash and dirt. Every part of my body still ached from the cleaning.

I do not want to be caught by either today.

When I came upon the kitchens, Ms. Talbot saw me first. She gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me a small bowl of still warm oatmeal. Happy with the sustenance, as little as there was, I ate it eagerly and thanked Ms. Talbot. Her eyes lit up at my politeness and humility. In quiet whispers, she told me she would be using the apples I picked today to make tarts. She asked for my help, and in return, I would get one. Who could possibly turn up Ms. Talbot's tarts?

Eager, I nodded and she flashed me a smile. Just then, Mr. Andrew walked in with a scowl. Ms. Talbot saw it and ran to go see what was the matter. I smiled at her kind ways and went to grab three baskets, before I exited out the back doors and walked into the orchards.

A little before noon, Ms. Talbot had all the apples she required. She told me that I could rest and to wander the orchards, be outside and relax. I had nodded, and she then told me she would need peaches for later and if I could gather those after noon. I had nodded, before heading out to the orchards.

Walking through the twisting lines of trees, I came upon one that had a large apple hanging in my reach. I plucked the beautiful red apple from the tree, and I wiped it off with my clean apron. It shone brightly in the high afternoon sun. I smiled and sunk my teeth into the fruit, enjoying the sweet, tangy taste that coated my tongue.

"I thought I'd find you here." I gasped at the deep voice and spun around to see Prince Derek grinning at me triumphantly.

* * *

**Ha! What do you think of that? I'm sure you probably all hate me right now... but I don't care! That was an epic ending!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Danke!**

**-Danni**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to **ShatteredAngelWings **because, while she might not know it, she actually gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanks hon!**

**Disclaimer: Hardy. Har. Har. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- In My Place**

"Wh-wh-why a-are y-you here?" I stuttered out, staring back at him fearfully. Backing away from the prince, I felt my back ram against the tree. I had no where to go.

"Calm down, Lady Chloe, I'm not here to hurt you." he let his eyes soften at he raised his hands in surrender.

"It's not you I'm so scared of as I'm scared of my madams," I replied quietly, shrinking farther into the tree the closer he came. Prince Derek stopped in his advances.

"Alright, will you sit?" I began to slowly slide down the trunk at his question, but cried out as the bark bit into my scarred back. Falling forward to get away from the tree, Prince Derek caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Prince Derek set me down on the ground. His hands touched my back gently and I flinched away, both from the flash of pain and his warm touch. "What's wrong with your back?"

I wormed away from him and sat down, keeping my possibly bleeding back away from him. He could not be allowed to see what my mistresses have done to me. It was none of his concern. I felt something warm trickle down my back and I knew I had reopened several wounds.

"Lady Chloe-"

"Dove," I interrupted, scooting away as to keep him from touching me. "My name is Dove."

"No, it isn't," I flinched at his commanding tone. "Your name is not Dove, not any more than you are a servant. You are Lady Chloe Saunders of the Saunders Estate and you are the second wealthiest and the highest ranking maiden in the land."

"Yes, your highness." I said dejectedly, not meeting his eyes.

"And, Lady Chloe," he whispered. His fingers touched my chin, most likely for the purpose to make me raise my gaze to his, but I flinched away from his touch. He growled lowly, and lowered his head. I stared back at him, waiting to see if he would touch me again. "What have they done to you?"

"Made me think," I said quietly.

"Chl- Dove!" I stopped at the sound Ms. Talbot's voice. "Dove you need to come child! The mistress requests you!"

My eyes widen and I scramble to my feet. Giving the prince a quick curtsy, I race back to the kitchens to see Ms. Talbot looking worried.

"What is it that she requires?" I question breathlessly.

"Your, my dear, your aunt-" Ms. Talbot gasps. "Your highness!" As the older maid drops into a curtsy, I spin around to find Prince Derek standing there. I hesitate for all of half a second before a disapproving frown appears on my face.

"Why did you follow me?" I say tightly, keeping my hands behind my back as they clench into fists.

"Why must you leave in such a rush?" he said in return, crossing his arms.

"I must do whatever my mistresses require, whether or not I am in the presence of royalty." I snap, pursing my lips and stepping back. I had gotten closer to him as he continued to have that annoying smirk on his lips.

"Then you must be the servant my brother was talking of yesterday. He was extremely surprised to see such an obedient servant, one who placed there family above even royalty." Prince Derek looked down at me in question, as if he were waiting for me to respond.

"Possibly," I responded. "But all servants here are obedient. We have no defiance as long as we are treated well, and we are."

Ms. Talbot hissed something from behind me and I glared at her. She met my gaze stubbornly, and I looked away. Ms. Talbot might as well have been my mother; she protected me and could barely restrain herself from grabbing my arm and hauling me away from them. But I, however badly they treated me, could never leave this place. It was the only thing that withheld her.

"Either way, I must hurry out to see what my mistress requires of me," I curtsy and sweep out of the room angrily.

* * *

"My lady?" I curtsy to Mistress Jacinda.

"Did you mail her?" she hissed. I look up at her in confusion. Her bronze eyes glared down at me viciously and I was shrinking within myself.

"Mail who?" I squeaked out, barely able to keep my voice from wobbling.

"The Baroness Lauren! Why is she here?" I stared at her. Baroness Lauren Fellows was my aunt, my mother's sister. She lived in another part of the kingdom, but visited from time to time.

"I have not talked to the Baroness in years, mistress. I promise you, I have none of any idea of why she would be here." I reply quietly, barely able to meet Mistress Jacinda's gaze.

"She wishes to see you, and I can not keep her from-"

"If I may?" Mr. Andrew bowed as he entered the chamber in which Mistress Jacinda and I were talking. "You could show the Baroness that servant Saunders is quite well. Prep her, allow her to sleep in one of the sleeping chambers and show her that servant Saunders is still here and well. For the length of the stay, and then she can return to her duties once the Baroness is gone."

Mistress Jacinda scowled at Mr. Andrew, but even she could see that this was possibly the easiest solution. She wrapped one perfect hand around my arm roughly and said in a calm voice that scared me more than the anger, "For only the Baroness' stay. After which, you will be back in the kitchens. You disobey, and you will regret everything."

I nodded and she pushed me towards Mr. Andrew. "Get the trunk of Rachelle's old clothing and see if something fits her." Mr. Andrew nodded, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the room.

We walked in silence, and in silence we stayed as we went to one of the storage chambers and pulled out Miss Rachelle's old dresses. We found a simple white dress with gold petticoats. Smiling at Mr. Andrew, he bowed lowly and left for me to change.

I pulled off my maid's attire and washed quickly the dirt, grease, and drying blood. When my skin was a faint pink, I dried off with a linen towel and pulled on my light silk shift. The fabric felt like cool water on my body and I sighed as it didn't scratch, and then went to put on my stockings. A soft knock hit the door and I called for the person to enter. It was Ms. Gwen and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Do you wish for assistance?" she asked. I nodded and she came over to help me.

We had my petticoats on quickly, but the dark purple corset was something of a hassle. When it was tightened and strapped, I saw curves and hips that had been non existent with my other clothing. We pulled the dress on over my head and I was surprised to see how well it settled on me. The neckline was of the french style that was very in fashion last year. It was still seen quite a lot now, but the sweetheart neckline was seen more often, lace being in. The shoulders were a gold linen, and slightly puffy, hugging my upper arms and stopping there. I pulled the dark purple wrap around my arms tightly and slipped my feet into the simple purple slippers. Gold, fingerless gloves were on my hands and I smiled up at Ms. Gwen as she fixed my hair. The front of my strawberry blonde hair was pulled to the back and Ms. Talbot had stopped by with simple orchids, white with rich purple in the center. Pins secured my hair and the flowers within it.

"You are now presentable," Ms. Gwen whispered. "Exit out the back and enter the front, so that it may look as though you were out when the Baroness got here." I nodded and she left.

A few minutes after, and I left as well. When I approached the white marble front steps of my home, I sighed and smiled at Mr. Andrew. He opened the door and bowed as I stepped through. I swept through as Mr. Andrew told me that they were awaiting me in lounge. I dipped my head and walked in the direction of the room.

I walked in and almost ran away when I saw that the prince was there as well. "Lady Chloe has arrived," the young woman who said so curtsied before leaving.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I smiled brightly at them, I was heading towards the Baroness when I gasped as if I had just noticed the prince.

"Your highness!" I cried and dipped into a curtsy, feeling the light blush rise on my cheeks. "Your highness, I am sorry. I did not realize you were here as well."

A gentle hand on my shoulder and I rose, meeting his green gaze. He took me in and a crooked smile fell on his lips. "Lady Chloe, it has been long."

"Yes," I say, fighting to keep my smile from falling. "It has been. I am sorry that I have not been to visit in so long- duties after my father passed have kept me."

"I understand," he says and pulls me into a hug. I almost cry out in surprise and pain as he wraps his arms tightly around my back, but I bite it back and hug him back as well. "At least I get to see you now."

I pull away as he does and I smile at him brightly. "It is nice to see you, how is Simon?" I keep myself as casual as I can.

"My brother is well. He continually sends letters, yet you have not responded to any."

"Send him my apologies," I say. "They must have gotten lost, for I have received none from him. We do live in such a remote area."

He nods, but I see the look in his eye. "Of course, I will see to that fact. He was over yesterday, but you were not. Did you receive the letter from your servant?"

"Dove?" I ask. "Yes, the girl gave it to me. And I am yet unsure of whether I can come to the engagement. It sounds splendid, your highness, I promise, but my estate is quite heavy on my shoulders. I am in awe at how relaxed my father was when he controlled our affairs."

"I understand, Chloe. I do hope you will find the time to make it," he says.

"As do I," I respond. There's a clearing of a throat and we both turn to see it is Rachelle. She smiles at us, before gesturing to my aunt.

"Aunt Lauren!" I say with as much excitement as I can muster. "It has been so long!"

She stands and I come to her. She places her hands on my shoulders and kisses one of my cheeks and then the other. I respond in kind.

"My dear," she kisses my cheeks again and brings me into as tight of a hug as the prince did. I nearly recoil as she presses against the scars and bruises on my back. "Oh, I would have come sooner, but you never responded to any of my letters either! But after what you told his highness, I am sure that it was simply my own messengers fault. I will have to talk to him when I return to Lyle." I smile.

"Aunt Lauren, we have much to catch up on? What if we do so over tea and some of Ms. Talbot's tarts? If I am remembering correctly, the apple are your favorite." My aunt laughs delightedly and nods.

I turn to Miss Rachelle and ask her, "Could you ring for the servants?"

She nods curtly and reaches for the bell on the table. Once she placed it back on the table, one of the older women came in with a forced smile on her features. It gentled when she saw me, but her eyes hardened when they saw my aunt. She was fast if she could figure out why I was suddenly dressed as one of rank.

"My lady, what is it that you wish?" she dipped into a curtsy, placing her hands in front of her respectively when she was straight.

"Tea and the tarts that Ms. Talbot made this afternoon," I said simply, tossing her a smile as I sat down between my aunt and the prince. She nodded, curtsied for me and the prince, and left.

I turned to my aunt when the door closed. "Aunt Lauren, what brings you here beside Ms. Talbot's tarts?"

She laughs and smiles. "I forgot how witty you are darling. Why, I heard of the prince's ball and decided that you would need some help getting prepared."

"Oh," I fiddled with my gloves as I thought of a good response. "Well, you heard what I said to Prince Derek. I have no firm plans on going to the ball, as much is on my plate already."

"Then it is settled!" My aunt said cheerfully. "You are going!"

Mistress Jacinda rose and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it hard. I almost winced at the pressure as I looked up at her. "Remember your place," she said sweetly, gave a curt nod before grabbing Miss Rachelle and leaving. Just as the door was closing, the servant came in with the tea and tarts. I smiled and thanked her. She curtsied and exited the room, leaving me with my aunt and the prince.

I stood and poured the tea, concentrating on that as I felt the prince's eyes boring into my head. Passing a cup to my aunt, I sat down on a chair opposite them with my own cup.

This was to be a long day.

* * *

**I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Anyways, here's the update and, once again, thank you Angel for your question. You have really helped me with this chapter.**

**See you guys later!**

**-D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I wish!_**

**Sorry it took so long. Please review, no flames please... I think that's it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be up by the end of the month... I hope...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inquiries and Princes**

"My dear, what is going on between you and the prince?" my Aunt Lauren asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, turning away from the fading form of the black horse.

Aunt Lauren grabbed my arm tightly. "Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you have been throwing each other all afternoon." I laughed and shook my head, smiling my thank you to Mr. Andrew as he opened the doors to us. She followed me, but turned me around when we walked into the foyer. "Dear, I need to know so that I might be able to prepare for a royal wedding."

I stared at my aunt for a second, before speaking. "Aunt Lauren, do not fret. I promise nothing is to become of me and the prince. That is one of the few rare occasions that I see him. I haven't see Prince Simon in longer."

She stared at me for a long while, before nodding and releasing me. "Well, then, we must fix that, shall we not?"

"What ever you do you mean?" I inquired. She rolled her eyes at me, took her shawl off and fanned herself as she smiled.

"My dear, I mean that you shall, visit the royal family. I;m sure your mother wouldn't mind, and I'm nearly positive your lovely sister would join us as well. We'll visit tomorrow, alright."

I wish to scream that all is not alright, that all is not well. I wish to tell her that I am being treated poorly, that Miss Rachelle and Mistress Jacinda are horrid and that I am simply alone.

But, of course, I would never say such things.

"Why of course Aunt Lauren," I say with a smile, keeping my eyes from meeting hers by taking in my home. The stairwells gleam, the marble floors shine, the curtains are pulled back to allow light, the walls and railings are dusted. It's all grand- and no help to the family of which lives inside. They don't pull back the drapes, or start their own fire. They do not build the wondrous bouquets are open the few windows to allow the spring breeze to glide from the outside and warm the air in here. They do not- "I'm sure that my mother would not mind in the least taking care of matters for the time of which we depart and return. And seeing Prince Simon and KIng Christopher again would be splendid!"

"Then all is settled. We shall leave in the late morning!" I bite my lip and smile brightly at her. How simply lovely this will all be.

* * *

I could barely ignore the heat of Miss Rachelle's glare as we both got in the carriage to head to the castle. Two hours before, our messenger had sent word to the royal family that we would be visiting. They had sent word back right away that they would be delighted to have us.

The carriage in which we got in was being driven by Mr. Daniel, who's dark brown hair and sunny smile turned heads as we road towards the castle. The carriage ride was pleasant, the sun warm, the air pleasantly cool to keep us from getting hot and the silence not too unbearable. Miss Rachelle sat stiffly beside me and her smile barely seemed to be able to fool my aunt. But she was oblivious to the tension and instead spoke of matters in Lyle, which I responded to with simple movements.

The closer we got to the castle, the more hesitant I became. Dread boiled in my stomach as we neared the oaken gates and the high stone walls. The purple, green, silver and blue flags of the kingdom hung beside the gates. Down to us, a guard called, "State your business!"

"The ladies of the Saunders Estate are here to visit with the princes and king." the sounds of metal chains and the oaken gates pulled open to reveal the great castle of the king and princes. It rose high in the air, turrets and towers reaching for the sky. Beautiful orchards, gardens, ponds and fields went for miles surrounding the beautiful castle. It was a dream to be here, among the beauty once more. A smile tugged at my lips as our pair of horses trotted up to the the path lined by beautiful orchids, roses, tulips, lilies and many others in full bloom.

"Madams," Mr. Daniel said, pulling the horses to a stop beside the beautiful doors that reached high for the sealing. I smiled my thank you to him before picking up my many skirts and stepping out onto the ground. Quickly, a young coachman ran out with a blush staining his cheeks. He took my hand and lead me safely to the ground before turning and helping Miss Rachelle down. I walked up the gleaming step of the palace to the great doors. They opened wide for me, Rachelle and my aunt, a young man, slightly older than the coach man, smiled at us and waved us inside. We all gave a hushed thank you as we walked into the main hall of the castle.

"Lady Chloe!" I gave a yelp of surprise as hands grabbed my waist and spun me in the air. When my feet touched the floor once again, I was surprised to see the smiling face of Prince Simon. He took my hand and gave it a kiss, before pulling me into a hug. I flinched slightly as he hands hit my back roughly, but I hugged him back none the nonetheless.

"Lady Chloe, my my, how long it has been! My dear, it has been much too long. Why don't you come in- we can catch up over a good cup of tea and maybe some delicious-"

"Simon, do not overwhelm her," it was King Christopher's smooth, velvety voice. We all turned to see him, dressed in a simply wardrobe of a cream skirt shirt and fine linen breeches, smiling at us. Miss Rachelle, Aunt Lauren and I all dipped into a curtsy but King Christopher smiled at me. "And Lady Chloe, do not bow to me. For it is not I who has honored your presence but you who has honored ours with yours."

He bent into a bow and a blush flared across my cheeks at the sight. When he returned to standing, I caught Rachelle glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I tried to not let it get to me as Simon gave me another hug, causing my cheeks to attempt to replicate a ripe strawberry.

"Oh, Chloe, how I've missed that blush of yours," Simon says cheerily. My cheeks darken in color as Simon chortles.

"Lady Chloe," I turn around to see Prince Derek's green eyes watching me. I curtsy to him and he bows to me. "My, you seem to be trying to see us often these last few days. Are you trying to cover the last three years, my dear?"

I glare at him and wave my hand. "Of course, your highness. In a mere three days, I should be able to catch up on what exactly has happened within the last three years."

He chuckles and I hear Aunt Lauren and Miss Rachelle gasp. As kind as Prince Derek turned out to be, the most people ever got out of him was a simple smile and a polite hello.

"If that is your will, Lady Chloe, do not let me stand in your way." he teases me in return, a smirk pulling at his lips. A flush graces my cheeks again. "But, if you wish to do so, then I request that you attend the ball."

"Attend the ball?" I step back slightly at the inquiry, as he knows there is little to none chance as that I will be able to attend the grand festivity.

"Oh, Lady Chloe, you will, will you not?" Prince Simon's face is brightened quickly, his eager smile awaiting my response. I wished to tell them I could, but I knew I would not be able to.

"As I have told Prince Derek," I say slowly, sorting through my words carefully. "The festivity hangs in the balance. As much as attending would be wonderful, ever since my father left me to take care of the estate, it has been rough. Doing so will be hard, but I will attempt to make it. If not, I will say so now, you have my deepest apologies."

Simon's smile fell slightly at that, but Prince Derek's smirk only grew as his green eyes studied me mirthlessly. Longing to make remark on the fact, I turn away to face the King.

"Your majesty, why not that we sit down and talk. As has been stated earlier, we have much to catch up on," I say respectfully, smiling up at the gentle, gracious ruler.

"That sounds lovely, Lady Chloe. Simon, why not you lead the way?" Simon nods and takes through the wonderful castle.

* * *

Prince Simon touched my arm as I went to leave. Turning around, he slid his hand to my wrist and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, your highness?" I inquired quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The prince's close proximity made me frightened, sending my heart beating a million miles a hour, my breathes shallow and my stomach was now twisted into many seaman's knots.

"Please," he whispered, looking up at me with chocolate eyes that made some of my tension relax. He was still my childhood friend, someone I trusted and whom trusted me. This boy was the kindness that Miss Rachelle and Mistress Jacinda were not. "Do attend the ball. I would love to have you there and, thought my brother would rather hide it, he would also love to have you there. Please, do attend."

Smiling, I pulled my hand away and grasped my skirts tightly to hide my shaking hands.

"I will try," I say quietly, before giving a short curtsy and leaving to the carriage. I grasp my coach's hand and get on the first step, before turning around slightly and waving at King Christopher, Prince Simon and Prince Derek. The King bows, making my cheeks a shade of pink, Simon waved back and Prince Derek just gave a short bow, a smirk pulling at his lips. I put weight on my coach's hand and stepped in.

When the carriage door clicked shut, my Aunt Lauren turned to me with enthusiasm gleaming in her brown eyes. "Oh! My dear, did you see the way Prince Simon looked at you? I'm sure that he will be a great husband- I'm simply thinking of the grandeur of the wedding. Spring or summer darling? And the beautiful children- but to think that my beautiful niece will be one of the most beautiful-"

"Aunt Lauren!" I cut in quickly, noticing the look on Miss Rachelle's face. Her bronze eyes are glaring out the window, her hands curled in her lap as her back sits up rigidly. "There will be no such talk! I am not to marry the prince, for I'm sure he will be married to a beautiful princess and be King there, or win the heart of the Baroness's daughter. But to think that I will be promised to royalty is nonsense, my dear aunt."

Aunt Lauren _humph_ed and swatted my knee, but she did say nothing more on the matter. And while Miss Rachelle's gaze never softened, her hands were no longer ruining the fabric of her beautiful gown.

Our ride home was mostly silent, all of us caught within our heads. While I was not sure as to what went on within Miss Rachelle's head, my Aunt Lauren was not a complete mystery. She was thinking about her estate, gowns weddings and possible suitors. She wanted me married off, to live with a man and hand over the estate to him as to not put so much of what should be a man's work on my own shoulders. For which, I do not wish to marry a man. He could be a farmer for as long as I care, for he simply hath to take care of me, love me and wish to raise a family with me. Our goals must be the same and we must work as a unit. After all that, I do not care as to whom I marry, when I marry, and how nor in what.

The carriage lurched to a stop as Daniel reigned in the horses. Our coachman came up and lead us all out gracefully, without the same mumbling and stepping that the young lad at the palace had.

"The Lady Chloe, Baroness Lauren and Miss Rachelle are home," Mr. Andrew announced us, waving us in while he held open the door. I gave him a polite smile and nod, to which he responded in kind.

"Is midday yet ready?" I inquire Miss Gwen, who was walking out of the kitchen's as we strode into the foyer.

"My lady, they will be done shortly- before the clock even rings for the meal." I nod, satisfied and wandered away. Miss Rachelle left for her room and my Aunt Lauren headed to hers. I watched them go up the steps, before heading to the library- it was my little corner. Walking down the brightly lit halls, I thought of all the hard work that went into keeping this manor in beautiful shape. The hours of labor and tedious detail. Mistress Jacinda did none of it, never once though to give a helping hand or give a little more money to those who did the most that day. She never thought that while they wasted their days over gowns and tea, her servants were working to fit what she demanded be done.

"Don't you look like a steaming pot of tea spending too long on the stove," the deep rumble came from the window to my left. Turning, I saw the Prince Derek jump down and lock the latch in place once more.

I glared at the soon to be King, but bit my tongue and walked on, not once questioning as to why he was here. It was obvious that he had followed us.

Prince Derek fell into step beside me, and when I turned to face the broad doors that lead to the library, it was no surprise to me in the least that he stumbled ever so slightly over stopping. A small laugh erupted from my mouth as I pushed the oaken doors open to reveal the wonders of the room.

The well lit room had stacks that went floor to ceiling and none were left empty. Books from the history of our kingdom, to fantasies and old legends were hidden among the stacks. My goal was to find the one little stack that I had yet to complete, which sat there on the end table of a warm chair. Waving the prince over, I settled in as the pop of the fire welcomed us into the room. My shoes were now discarded beneath my chair as I brought my feet beneath me and curled against the back and armrest of the chair. Picking up the top one, I opened it to the marked areas and settled in.

The book was torn from my hands before I finished the first page and I angrily turned to the thief.

"What is it that you require my attention for your highness?" I ask, seething. He holds the book in his right hand, keeping it in his grip lazily. It would not take much to pull it from his grasp, however, getting close enough to the book to grab it would prove difficult.

"Simply conversation," the prince teases, green eyes sparking. "I wish to talk with you is all."

"Then talk, your highness, or does your tongue keep you?" the prince glares at my snapping remark.

"Respect causes people to like you, Lady Chloe," he states. I huff and turn my attention on the book only a few feet away from me. "You would do well to show even me, your prince, a little."

"I would?" I ask innocently, keeping my angry gaze on the book. "How well, exactly, would I fair if I were to show the person respect?"

"Well, Lady Chloe," the prince leans forward while drawing my book away from me. I scowl and finally return my gaze to his green one. "It would help if you met their eye, talked to them politely and maybe pretend that you like them."

"Alright," I let a smile form on my lips while I lean back in my chair. "What is it that you wish to speak of with me, your highness?"

Prince Derek grins at me. "The ball, of course."

My shoulders slump and my smile wobbles ever so slightly, but I manage to refrain from leaving. "What of the ball?"

"Your attendance, of course." and this time, I snap. I'm on my feet and I glare angrily at the prince.

"You, your highness," I spit out the title, as if it were venom. "Know very well that I cannot attend. If I were to, I know only of how much trouble I would be in!"

His jaw works as he rises to his feet. We are inches apart as he glares at me. "My father actually likes you," he hisses. "And I need to be able to rely on my queen. My-" he chokes, his eyes going distance and his jaw tensing. "My father will not last. I've overheard what his healers tell him. He will not make it, Lady Chloe Saunders, and I need to be able to have a woman by my side who will do me well." And with that, he drops my book on the seat behind him and leaves the room, his red cloak billowing behind him.

"His father wishes that you marry him, that is what is going on," I turn to see Gwen smiling at me kindly.

My shoulders slump and I sit down, trying to keep my breath steady and to slow my heartbeat. "Did you hear it all, Gwen?"

She nods and comes to kneel beside me, her hand on my knee. "You could go you know, I know someone who would be able to make your wish possible."

I shake my head and look at the oaken doors that Prince Derek left through. "I do not wish to marry the prince, I do not wish to go to the ball, I do not want to be in trouble."

"You would not be so!" she says, looking at me with her innocent blue eyes, the color of cornflowers. "My dear, I promise, you would be safe to do as you wish. I know that, even if you do not want to be queen, you want to go. You want to be surrounded by the beauty that you once saw. You could go, with no one the wiser."

"Not even the princes?" I ask.

"Not even the princes." she nods and is about to leave, but I grab her hand.

I swallow, before asking, "Is what he said true, Gwen? Is his father really dying?"

Slowly, she nods. "The end of King Christopher's reign draws near, my lady."

Closing my eyes, I let her fingers slip through mine and rest in the chair, the back being my support. The possibility of the ball being something that I could do, that I could attend and be part of, King Christopher, who is like my second father, leaving for the Peaceful Realms soon.

"I'll bring a thing of tea, my lady." I hear the swish of Miss Gwen's dress and the sound of the servants' door opening more than see it as I listen to the crackle of the fire. I'm drained, and I wish that my aunt had not come. Speaking of which-

"Chloe! Darling, where have you run to?" I hear her voice calling for me on the other side of the library's doors. I do not wish to speak with her, and I do not want her to see me as I am. But I straighten myself up, smooth out my dress and smile as Gwen moves my stack of books for space to set the tray of tea and treats. She also grabs the book Prince Derek had and leaves.

The doors to the library open and I see my aunt smiling at me. "My dear! I've been calling for you, but I should have known that this is where you would be."

"I love the library, of course you should have known," I tease, pouring the tea into the cups. "Do you want tea, Aunt Lauren?"

"What is in it?" she inquires as she takes the seat that Prince Derek had occupied.

I sip the contents of my tea and find that is tinted with the soothing and stress-relieving lemon peel. Telling her so, she nods and I hand her a cup and saucer.

"Please, do tell me what you plan to do for the ball. Don't think I didn't see Prince Simon talk to you," I sigh and take another sip of my tea.

"I wish to go, that is all. I simply do not believe I will find the time. As my step-mother and sister plan to also attend, I do believe I should stay and take care of the estate." my aunt sighed.

"Alright then- can I at least buy you a dress? Just in case you change your mind, darling." I put on a smile.

"Of course, Aunt Lauren. That would be lovely."

* * *

**(This was brought to you by Danni)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ha. That's a good one.**

**So, it's been awhile. I've written little to nothing. But I'm getting back on track and I hope you guys like this chapter. So... I'M BACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Tomorrow**

After midday, in which there was little talking and the room had an atmosphere of quiet thinking, I made my way to my chambers in the attic tower. While I knew that my aunt could never see me up here and that I should find one of the guests rooms to use as my own for the length of her stay, I was most comfortable here, in my own room, where I was safe from princes and balls and step sisters and stepmothers and aunts. Where I could be nothing and everything. Where only I mattered.

I begin to hum my mother's lullaby as I pull off the dress which I wore to visit the king and princes. Carefully placing it on top of my bureau, I pull on a light cotton one, one of my cleaner outfits for chores. I open up my only window and stick half my body out of it.

A wind tears at my hair and skin, tossing blonde tendrils about my face as I look upon the fields, forests and mountains that made up the Surnaturel land in which its five kingdoms resided.

Magik was at its heart, where the Interdit Forest guarded it to the north, the Mirror Lake to the west and Sal-inja's walls to the south and southeast. In the east, Surnaturel's largest shipping and trade port, Kaubandus sat peacefully. It was the place to go for goods and the other kingdoms often looked to them for the supplies they required. Kaubandus had not seen war in over a hundred years. Mijnwerker was to the west of Magik, guarded by the Desert planes on its west side, the Mirror Lake to its east and the Diamond Mountains all across its north. The Mijnwerkers were know for the precious metals and gems which they harvested from the Diamond Mountains and they were the richest kingdom by far, Kaubandus making only a third of the Mijnwerker income.

The last kingdom is us- The kingdom Conte de Fées, or the kingdom of Fairytales. My father used to tell me the stories of how our kingdom got its name. I don't believe one, but the stories were quite beautiful. I loved it very much when he pulled me into his lap by the fire while mom sat opposite us and embroidered, telling me the stories of princesses and princes, of poisoned apples and glass daggers. But the facts of Conte de Fées were that we were located on the edges of Surnaturel with the Diamond Mountains as our western border, the Interdit Forest to our south and the Sapphire fields on the east and north. We contributed the Sapphire field harvest during the fall months to the other five kingdoms.

As I looked over the gold blue Sapphire fields, my heart hurt. My father had owned one of the largest acres of fields, second only to the king's. My father had gone during the fall months to check their progress and to see how the men, women and children faired, if their conditions were well within hand. He was one of the kindest field managers, as most usually hired an overseer to look after their land. When we would visit, my mother would work with the water hose and food breaks, helping give out quick drinks and snacks to keep up health. I had raced through the fields, picking up baskets and sometimes helping pull weeds or gather. I haven't seen those fields since my stepmother and my father married. I will probably never see them again.

Gingerly, I drew my head back from the window and looked through my room. The bright midday sun lit everything brightly, so the candle that stood on my bureau was out, with only a burned wick to show that it had been lit earlier. My bed was still unmade from this morning and my bin of personal items laid untouched in the corner.

Upon seeing it all, I suddenly felt very drained and tired. My back ached, my feet tired and my head felt like it was being cooked. I am so tired that even my lumpy, uncomfortable mattress has never looked so inviting. Gratefully, I fling myself upon it, uncaring of my dress, and close my eyes. I'm not awake for a second more.

It was Gwen who woke me. The midday rest was up and my aunt had sent for me so that we could possibly start looking to make my gown. Nodding, I took the outfit in which she had brought me and began to dress. A silk shift under soft linen petticoat the color of lavender, a wine red corset and a deep purple gown with wine red shoes with a raised heel I was adorned in, the sides of my hair pulled back with small, wine red rosebuds pinned where they were tied together.

My aunt was waiting in the parlor, as was Seamstress Delaney. I bit my lip before giving her a nod and walking up to my aunt, kissing both of her cheeks.

"My dear, this is Seamstress Janine Delaney," my aunt stated cheerfully. "Good seamstress, this is my niece, the Lady Chloe Saunders."

"It is a pleasure to be here, my lady," Janine curtsied.

I smile as she rises and place a hand on her shoulder. "The pleasure is mine, Seastress Delaney."

After exchanging pleasantries and each finishing a cup of lavender tea that Mrs. Talbot had sent, we got down to business. A young maid, Kari, brought in a stool for which I was to stand on and Seamstress Delaney brought out a long roll of measuring string forthwith to take my size. I stripped down to nothing but my shift, after Kari had drawn all the windows closed and closed every door.

I am a small girl, barely over the five foot mark at five foot two. She took my waist size, my chest size, my hip size and just about every size imaginable. I had forgotten how long it took just to do the measurements for one's outfit. She even took in the length and circumference of my neck and my head for jewelry and headdresses.

When all was done, Seasmtress Delaney jotted down my measurements and we all sat down around the table after helping me back into my gown. Kari brought in more tea and some delicious peach tarts and fritters, more courtesies of Mrs. Talbot. Once everyone was settled, Seamstress Delaney pulled out a large carpet bag and took out many different color schemes, patterns and cloths, laying them all out for us to view.

The colors in which we picked were dove grey, pale lavender and white. I couldn't wear dark colors because of how pale I was and too bright colors made me look too much like a court jester- but pale, soft colors complimented my pale features and reddish blonde hair. When all disapproval and readjustment of colors were done- Janine popping into our conversation every once and a while to compliment or give opinion- we moved to design.

I wished for something simple, but my aunt was very into making sure that I looked eligible, if not to the princes then to a wealthy man. My dress was to be with short sleeves, a white corset and white dance slippers. I would have no need for a corset, with the bodice supposedly made with one and the silk shift would be replaced with soft inner fabrics. The dress was to be made from some of the best silks and laces. My aunt's design, with some ideas from Mistress Delaney in order to keep it mellow for my sake, was to be extraordinary, and detailed but seeing as how everyone was going to the more well known seamstress, Mistress Margaret, Seamstress Delaney was busy with only mine and Elizabeth's dresses, and perhaps a couple more. She would have time to be elaborate with mine.

The petticoat was to be of the lightest silk as well with many layers, as my aunt wanted a full skirt with a short train. Mistress Delaney would be back in a the next two days to start off with the basics once she had the material.

When our business several hours later with Seamstress Delaney was done, we said our goodbyes and she left. Supper was to be soon.

With all said and done, I had an hour or so before supper was to be set. I returned to the library for my books. When I got there, I sat in a chair in the corner farthest from the doors. However, when I opened my book, I found that I could not concentrate. Often, I had to re-read large amounts at a time for my thoughts always diverted from what was on the page. Finally, I set down my book and headed for the orchards.

The sun was to the far west now, due to be setting in four short hours. By time we would be done with supper, the sky would be lit in purple, pink and orange hues. I hitched up my skirts and walked through the fields.

Large trees surrounded me, the fruit they were supposed to bear heavy on their limbs. One time, I saw a robin twittering in his nest with his wife and his almost grown nestlings. They looked so happy and when they noticed me, they did not mind for I was simply watching. Happily, the mother begin to whistle a tune. Hoping for her to join me, I began to vocalize a song with a simple tune. Quickly, I began to sing it.

"_Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. High above me. Oh,sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. High above-"_

_"__Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale, high!"_ I turned to see Prince Derek, also watching the robin nest. When he saw me watching him, he stopped singing and we listened quietly as the robin mother carried the tune.

"Your highness," I curtsied low to the ground and the prince gave me a quick bow.

His highness straightened and gave me a curious look. "You are not surprised to see me here?"

"No, your highness," I give him a small smile. "I have come to expect you in places in which you do not belong. Why are you here? Should you not be at the castles talking with your court? I am sure there is a girl or two whom you'd rather speak with."

He laughed. "I see, Lady Chloe. I shall try harder to surprise you. And, no, there is no lady at court whom can hold my attention for longer than a second."

"Harsh judgment, my Prince."

"I am not one to sugar coat things. You should know these things, my lady." He raised an eyebrow. "What brings you outside? Is this a normal before supper activity? I was sure I would find you in the library. I was near sure that I was to go and knock when I heard you singing."

"I am oft in the library, your highness, as I was before I came. But today, my mind could not concentrate on all the things of the day. Therefore, I came to the orchards. And how could you hear me if you were coming from the castle? We are much too far back for you to have heard me from the front." I give him a questioning look as I sink on to the ground, my skirt laying out around me.

"Ahh, you have caught me," his highness said as he knelt down in front of me. He gave me a devilish smile that made my skin itch. "Most of my advisors do not even know I am go. Probably, they will alert my father. And if they do, he will tell them to go to my brother whom will then tell them to go to the sword arena whom will tell them to go to the archery and then they will be directed to the soldiers training barracks and they will tell them to go to my father and it will repeat in an endless cycle until someone finally steps up and tells them that I left long ago with my horse to the forest."

I laugh. It feels good to laugh. Prince Derek chuckles.

"My, my, my," I finally get out, huffing for breath. "I am with a fugitive. Oh, what would my mistress say?"

The prince's eyes darken suddenly and I freeze, looking at him in fear. He notices and tries to relax, but the molten look in his eyes, the seething anger that had turned his eyes to green flames still blazed considerably within their depths. He reaches out a hand and I flinch away reflexively.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. His eyes look away from my own. I relax now that the fire is no longer burning me and I can breathe. "I simply don't see how you can believe her to be your mistress. She is nothing but hiding beneath your title."

"My title?" I ask softly, but incredulously. "The title no longer belongs to me. It was hers when she married my father and-"

"And yours when he died. Did he not leave the estate to you? Did he not leave you everything he and you had ever loved dearly?" His words cut me like a knife and I stand, unable to listen to him any longer.

I did not know if he left me everything- I had become nothing after my stepmother and sister had come home from the reading of his will. They had told me what he had left me- my horse and my mother's wedding dress- and even those had been stripped of me. Who knows where my Freedom is. Who knows whom is wearing my mother's wedding gown, the gown I had hoped to one day be married in. Who knows-

I stop myself. I had not let myself think of things; I had long since gotten over them. While I miss them dearly, there is nothing I can do.

"I'm sorry," his highness apologized again. "I did not mean to overstep."

"It is best you leave," I say quietly. "Supper shall be starting soon."

Prince Derek rises and turns to leave but I stop him before he can go.

"My Prince," I start hesitantly. "Would you come back again tomorrow?"

He looks at me, his eyes as green as the leaves on the orchard trees.

"Any excuse to get away for awhile," he says softly before turning, and jogging into the forest. Presumably to where his horse was.

So, mayhap I lied to Prince Derek, but I could not have stayed with him a moment longer. The supper bell did not ring until near an hour after he had left and by then I had pulled myself near together.

When I sat down at the table with everyone else, there was a strange silence where we all stared at each other. My Aunt Lauren broke it rather haltingly.

"So, my dear," her eyes glanced over the cold, stiff positions of my stepmother and sister before turning back to me. "I assume you were reading before now. Anything interesting?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. Jacinda has not even called the servants for our first course.

"Actually, no Aunt Lauren. I was out in the orchards. The weather was just so perfect, it was hard to deny it." Rachelle raised an eyebrow but said nothing. My Aunt just nodded her head before turning to my mistress.

"How about we get started?" Jacinda smiled tightly before reaching for the little cord and pulling on it twice. Almost immediately, two serving girls came in with our platters. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed. How awful.

When the first course- a delicious salad- was passed out, the soft chatter began. I quietly talked with my aunt about the weather and the horses and the dress while Rachelle and Jacinda talked at the other end, Rachelle tossing me glances occasionally. When our second course of mushroom soup came around, I sent one of the girls back with a thank you to Ms. Talbot. I guess she knew I would need comfort food.

The main course of roast and quail eggs came and went without much talk, but it took much too long. The dessert of tarts came and everyone went to the sitting room. It was quiet, tea at every table and everyone sitting around doing their late evening thing. The sun was gone from the sky, the moon pulling out the stars. Our light was from candles and the fireplace. I had embroidery to do, for one of Rachelle's sheets, but I was now supposedly the head of the household and so I had papers in front of me. My handwriting had been much perfected from writing down ingredients from lists of groceries that Ms. Talbot had needed from market and as I wrote things down I tried to figure things out. There wasn't surprisingly much to understand. Just reports from the fields and letters from court. I skimmed through them, wrote up letters back and signed them with Jacinda's name. By the time we went to bed, I was done with half the stack. And when I turned around to look at my stack, I felt good. I'd done something- completed something. My heart raced as I walked back to my room, happy with myself for the first time in a long while.

As I looked out my bedroom window, the cool night breezes pulling out my hair and chilling my face, I looked to see the castle, it's many lights brightly lit in the distance. It didn't look foreboding though. It's high turrets reached for the night sky and the stars wrinkled like smiling lights. My heart beat and told me that tomorrow might be better.

_Tomorrow might be better._

* * *

**(This was brought to you by Joanna.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is dedicated to anyone who has continued to read this story. Thank you for not losing faith in the pair of us.**

**Muse: _Happily Ever After _by He is We**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... no.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Memories and Suspicions**

"Dove! Dove, over here!" It was Victoria- just the person I was looking for. I smiled and slipped over, fighting against the heavy winds that thought I was weightless. They were trying hard to lift me off the ground and send me off into the great unknowns. I thought, as I met Victoria by the woodworkers, that maybe I should just let them cart me off. Perhaps they were meaning to take me away from my stepmother and stepsister, and away from my confusion and into the arms of somewhere safe- somewhere far from Surnaturel.

Gasping from the wind, and my thoughts, I smiled at Victoria. Her own cloak billowed in the whipping winds, dark tendrils of her hair lashing across her perfect skin and face.

"Dove, what is the meaning of you being here? And in such attire! I heard your aunt was in town- surely she has fixed your state of being?" Oh, Victoria. However, I knew what she was talking about. I wore a dull brown dress, my thin cloak wrapped around my shoulders as far as it would go. It was a strange, and large, change from the extravagant silks and lace I had been wearing these past couple of days.

I smiled at my friend, shaking my head sadly. "Only for the time being, Victoria. Otherwise, I am only Dove." Victoria opened her mouth as if to argue, before closing and waving me away.

"Well then, unless you have other obligations, let us go to Elizabeth. Mayhap her Nana will have baked some treats for the three of us."

The shoemaker's shop was open, and all the Delaney's were there. Master Shoemaker- or Hector, as he'd asked me to call him- was standing behind the counter, Mistress Delaney at the far wall, placing some beautiful silver dancing shoes up, and Ms. Delaney was back in kitchen area, back in the far end of the store, baking. Our friend greeted us enthusiastically as soon as the store bell stopped ringing.

"Victoria!" Elizabeth cried, throwing one arm around the pair of us. "Chloe! My, what are you two doing here? And Chloe, what is with your attire? Should you not be in fine fabrics? I heard your aunt, the Baroness Lauren, was in town! Surely she has reestablished you as head of the house? Why, if she has continued to let your stepfamily treat you as a servant, then under the King's name, I swear-"

"Elizabeth!" Both I and Elizabeth's mother cried. I blushed a vibrant shade of red and Mistress Delaney chuckled. She waved for me to scold her daughter as she concentrated on getting down from her ladder. I turned back to my friend.

"Miss Delaney," I scolded. "There is no reason to reason to involve the great King Christopher into such trivial things as my family and their way of life. Why, I was over there only yesterday and our work wonderful leader seemed very tired- taking care of our kingdom must be so trying. We do not need to concern him in matters in which there is no need for concern."

This time everyone turned to me and began to argue over the thought as to which my well-being was of much concern. I raised a hand and they all quieted. I straightened my back, pulling off my thin cloak and placing it upon their rack for such things. "Now, mayhap it is of concern to you. But, really, I am fine and all is well as of currently under the roof of the Saunders estate."

They all huffed and Ms. Delaney popped into the front room from the back, carrying a small basket of freshly baked cookies. Every one rushed towards her, including the two adults, and took a cookie. Ms. Delaney laughed at our eagerness.

Elizabeth sat Victoria and I down behind the counter, each of us still savoring the delectable cookies Ms. Delaney had baked.

"Now, explain to me as to why the two of you have visited me today," Elizabeth inquired of us immediately.

Victoria started first. "Well, I was at market looking through the jewelry. The prince's ball is in all of three days and I must make all finishing touches. I've already had four dresses prepared in case I have a sudden need of a change from what I first wanted me to wear. As I was looking through Maya Delaney's-" Elizabeth perked at the mention of her cousin "-who is doing wonderfully well, she told me to tell you Elizabeth, I see our friend Chloe- Dove wandering through the vicious winds. So, I called out to her and decided that a trip to see you was in order. As to why Dove is here, I have not an idea."

Both of my close friends then turned to me, Elizabeth raising an eyebrow as to my side of the story. So, I began. I told them from when we ran from the Prince to the arrival of my aunt to visiting the royal family to the prince's impromptu visit to getting a dress started for the ball- which Elizabeth nodded her head at as her mother had mayhap already told her of- to me asking the Prince to visit me again. The two of them were wonderful listeners, never once speaking during my story. When I finished, I breathed out before asking the question in which I had carried with me since falling asleep last night.

"Both of the princes have been inquiring of me. It seems- my aunt had the suspicion of the elder Prince wishing- or, he already was courting me. And, I mean that's crazy right? But, I mean, the prince's strange visit visits? And of course, there was Prince Simon inviting me personally to the ball. Why are they coming to me? Do- do you think they are wishing to court me?"

Elizabeth laughed loudly, Victoria was smiling in such a way that I had goosebumps and my own face felt as hot as the late afternoon during the burning months. Mayhap I shouldn't have told them.

"I know, I know," I attempted to backtrack. "Me, a catch? Why, I'm a laughingstock and there is no-"

"No darling, no!" Liz stepped forward, placing a hand on my arm, trying to stop her giggles. "It's not that you are unfit! Why, I have never met a girl more fit. The only person who could beat you would be the queen."

The queen. The thought made me smile. The queen had been a lovely lady with long, golden tresses. There were several photos of her around the castle, and her smiling face brought back wonderful childhood memories. She and my mother had been good friends and they often met and I would go with and play with the young princes. The queen had been like a second mother to me. She had told me many a story and she had always had her cook make my favorite dishes when I had come for a longer stay then just meetings between my father and the king. I remembered clearly the night I had been lost in the woods and a storm had begun to howl, rendering the world cold and wet, dark and treacherous.

_The child's call for her mother had brought the young queen from her gardens. She had known that a strong, heavy storm was coming and she had wanted to taste the outside before the weather would force her indoors. _

_Outside the palaces back walls, past the orchards and stables, she heard the call again._

_"Mother!" was the call, high and full of fear. "Mother!"_

_She ran to where she heard the cry and there, in a tattered yellow dress, was a young girl. _

_The young thing was mayhap three, with pale blonde hair and blood-shot blue eyes. The blue of them seemed darker with the tears swimming. Another note the young queen made was that she was of noble blood. Mayhap not a princess, but a noble or baron or lord. No other family but a wealthy one could afford chiffon and lace for a child of three. Looking at the girl, she began to recognise her. It had been hard before, with her ratted hair and cheeks pouty and red from crying, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. She looked just like the Lady Jennifer Saunders. _

_"How did you get out here?" She asked her friend's little girl, whom was only barely three springs old. Only barely. Why, her two sons had only just helped Lady Jennifer plan the young Chloe's birthday ball at the beginning of Rain. It would be Flower next week. _

_"Mommy took me to woods!" Chloe wailed. "Then she was gone! Mommy? Where is mommy?" _

_"Did you walk out here alone?" The young queen could not believe that her friend had left her daughter out here by herself. It simply was not possible- the girl was her whole heart._

_Quickly, Chloe shook her head. The queen raised her eyebrow and young Chloe bowed her head and nodded slowly, sniffling._

_"Oh, child," she muttered before picking the little girl up. The young lady clung to her neck, whimpering softly. The wind was blowing harder now and she wrapped her fur cloak more tightly around her. However, no matter how tightly she pulled it, the cloak never fully covered Chloe. And when the rain came, it did not relent on the lady and queen._

_By the time they had walked back within the castle walls, Chloe was shivering and crying. Her hair was soaked and her shoes had fallen off somewhere. The queen began to fear for the little girl._

_"Call for a nurse!" The queen burst into the entrance to the stables, glaring angrily at the stunned horsemen. They moved quickly upon in seeing the look, the main horsekeeper sending an errand boy out to fetch the nurse. The queen blew past._

_She rushed to the stables, the young girl weakly shivering and coughing. Her lips were a faint blue and her face was as pale as snow. The queen stopped for a second, threw of her fur cloak and bundled the three springs old girl into it._

_"Mommy," Chloe shivered, before falling limp. Her breaths were slower. _

_"No!" The queen said, shaking the little girl awake. Chloe started crying but the queen figured it was better than allowing her to fall asleep. Hypothermia could kill if they fell asleep. "Stay awake, darling. Please."_

_Hurrying, now nearly running, the queen flew to the closest chambers- her sons'._

_When their mother shoved the wooden door open, with the wild look in her eye, both of the young princes fell. Her young Prince Simon had fallen over on the floor, where he had been playing his toys. Young Prince Derek had toppled off of his chair while he practiced his script. Simon had turned four several days ago and Derek was near the age of five. Derek was the first queen's son._

_The queen ran to the bed and threw down the blankets. She unwrapped the crying child from her cloak and took off her sopping wet dress. The woman couldn't take off her undergarments with her sons in the room and she didn't want to send them out. Their being there grounded her._

_"Mother?" Prince Derek asked, looking from the soaking wet, crying child to is mother. "Mother, who is this? What is wrong?"_

_Prince Derek was far along in his speech, although he still stumbled over longer words. _

_The queen hushed the child, soothing her. Chloe stopped crying and began to fall back asleep but every time her eyes closed the queen shook her back away again._

_"Simon, go find the nurse." She told her son. Simon ran to do as he was told, racing through the still open door. _

_"Mother?" Derek asked again._

_"It's the Lady Chloe," the queen told him. "She had wandered into the woods alone and that's where I found her. However, as we were coming back, I couldn't shield her from the rain."_

_Beginning to realize her failure to her friend, the queen began to cry._

_Derek struggled with what to say, but just then, the king and the nurse, with a red faced Simon ran into the bedroom. _

_"Annika!" King Christopher attended to his crying, shaking wife as the nurse gently pushed her away and began to attend to the child. "Annika, my love, what is wrong?"_

_The queen just continued to sob. King Christopher pulled her tightly to his chest and turned to his two shocked sons. _

_"Simon, I want you to come help me with your mother. Derek, watch over our guest." Derek nodded dutifully and Simon followed his parents out of the room._

_With everyone but the nurse, who was forcing the sick girl to drink the tonic she had procured, Derek cautiously approached the bed._

_It was indeed the Lady Chloe Saunders. She was in a terrible state. The young Prince felt an overwhelming sense of anger at the fact that his friend was hurt. True, they wasn't as close as she and Simon were, but they were indeed friends and it hurt and angered him to see her so unwell._

_When the nurse had finally gotten the required amount into the girl, she tucked the blankets all the way around her and let her sleep._

_"Make her drink this when the rain stops. That should be in no more than two hours time." The nurse handed the prince a small bottle of the stuff she had made the girl drink before and left. Prince Derek placed the bottle on the counter- it smelled vile- and sat on the edge of the bed- his bed- that Chloe slept in. He didn't know how long it was before she woke up._

_"Mommy?" She squirmed in her bed. "Mommy!"_

_He wasn't the Lady Jennifer and he didn't know how to take care of a crying person, so her grabbed her hand and began to hum a song. He didn't know the words, but he remembered the tune from the nights that Chloe and her family had stayed over. Just before the Lady Jennifer would put Chloe to sleep, she would sing the song. Something about boats and being safe. The tune seemed to calm Chloe down._

_"Stay forever?" Young Chloe asked, her voice sleepy. Derek didn't know what to say, so he just said, _

_"As long as you need me."_

I sagged and stumbled to catch myself, shocked. I had never remembered that last part. What was that? Had Prince Derek always been my- my-

"Chl-" I glared at her and she stumbled to fix it. "D-Dove. What has happened? Did I do something that has made you angry? Oh, please, if I have, forgive me. I did not think that I would offend you. I know you were close with the Queen Annika and In did not mean to taint your memories of her. I-"

"Oh hush Elizabeth," I waved a hand, attempting to cover my shock. I needed to be alone however. "Calm down, nothing you said offended me not my memory of the Queen. Hush, I am fine, be assured. I simply remembered something and I now must leave you."

"Oh!" Elizabeth remained flustered, obviously upset that she may have hurt me. But no matter, I could come back and console her later. "Alright then. Be safe, Dove. I will see you tomorrow? And Victoria, mayhap you as well?"

Victoria nodded, grabbing her cloak. She kissed both Elizabeth and I on the cheek before racing outside. Her father's paige was calling her. I also grabbed my cloak- a threadbare linen one, nothing like Victoria's that was made of thick wool- and raced to the back alleyways.

No one from the manor knew of me being here. I had left with words that I would be out in the orchards with only Mrs. Talbot knowing truthfully where I was. I had needed to speak with my friends of what I was unsure of- the Prince Derek speaking with me. However, the trip had done little more than raise more questions for me.

The memory of which I had recalled, the end with Derek, had taken me completely off guard. Why, had he said those words to me. Had he remembered that he had said those things? Did he follow through with them, trying to keep the promise? Or had he waved it from mind when I stopped coming to court and named it childish, thinking it nothing more than him promising a delusional child with his own childish thungs? My heart, for some reason unbeknownst to me, hurt at that last question. But it was more likely, for surely he could not care for me for so long and in such a way. Besides, that promise had been made many a summer ago. There was no point to keep it, especially if the person of the promise no longer came around. My heart hurt more, like someone sticking a knife in and twisting.

Shaking my head, I raced home. It was nearing the end of the midday rest and Mistress Jacinda was coming after so to show fabrics and make cuts. I got home tired and my body and dress slightly damp from my excursion. I took the servants' passage to the bottom of my turret and passing Mr. Andrew and asked him to send for Miss Gwen. Up in my cold room, I grabbed my basin and pitcher and washed, despite the water being almost freezing. I shivered when I got out, wrapping a cloth around myself. Nothing stopped my blonde curls from soaking the back of it nearly immediately.

Miss Gwen came in and she brought with her gentle pink dress. I pulled on a soft linen slip before tying on a fairly thin petticoat of dove gray. The over corset was a mixture of dark grays fading to almost white and rich pinks turning to the color of water lilies. With that, I was almost innocent. My hair was pulled completely back in a bun, braids and pins pulling the fronts back.

"Aren't you sweet," Miss Gwen twittered, smiling at me with her soft blue eyes. "You look just like the dolls you used to play with." I smiled back at her and walked back down the turret, making my way to the library. I did not need my aunt looking around for me in my rooms, as she would come find me herself.

The library hearth was dying, the air chilly from the air that clapped the far windows open and closed. After going to frustrating measures to keep my dress clean and light the fire, I rushed to the far end of the library and closed the windows. A storm brew far overhead, much like the one the queen had saved me from.

"Here you are darling!" The Baroness had found me. "Why, I asked one your maids where your rooms were and she had stuttered and stammered like some child. When I asked where you could be, she had sounded like some mouse- a mouse!- and squeaked our you'd be here. And here you are!"

"Here I am," I said quietly. Poor Serena. The girl had probably not known what to make of my aunt. I would go comfort her later, or send her out to the orchards. She loved the small creek within them.

Walking away from the now latched windows, I sat within one of the chairs by the fire, leaving my shoes one the ground when I tucked my legs underneath me. My Aunt sat in a chair to the left of me. She sat perfectly straight, hands nearly placed in her lap and her ankles probably perfectly crossed beneath her deep russet skirts. After a moment of silence, I asked, "So when is the Seamstress Delaney to be here?"

"Around a quarter hour after the second hour," my aunt replied. There was another beat of silence, almost like my aunt couldn't relax as I had. Her shoulders straightened even more. I grabbed a book and opened it in my lap.

"Chloe-"

"Aunt-" we both stared at each other, not laughing as my friends and I would have had we started to speak at the same time. I almost shifted uncomfortably, but I was unsure of how my aunt would take it and so I kept still as my aunt continued to study me.

"Chloe," she began again. "I have gone through several of your files and I've noticed-" _My files? _"-that it is you're stepmother who has done much of the keeping of this home."

_Oh no. What does she think?_ Instead of speaking my fears, however, I spoke with curiosity and wondering, not my fear. "Yes? And what do you think? I pass many of my bigger agreements and more important items of business by my stepmother."

"I see, but you fired much of the staff last month and then bought almost twice the amount. Where do you get such money?"

Uh oh. I didn't know this one, but I had some good guesses. "My stepmother holds many a party here, Aunt Lauren, and Jacinda is a wonderful player."

My aunt gave me a second look before nodding, as if this answered her many questions. My mind raced angrily, however, as to why my aunt was looking though the estate's files and bank deposits. She had no right to do so! I shrugged it off when the clock over the mantel place chimed the quarter hour and the massive library doors opened.

* * *

**(This was brought to you by Jo.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, it's been awhile. Sorry. Hope you don't hate me too much. I hope you guys are all still willing to read this unedited crap. It's edited, I promise, just not, you know, wonderfully. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Regan Sharkey  because of her faith in me.**

**Disclaimer: You make me laugh.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Uncertainty**

Serena, with her long brown hair and huge, gentle hazel eyes, opened the door and timidly announced that Mistress Delaney was here and awaiting us in one of the lounges. As my aunt and I stood and walked towards the door, she stated that there was also someone else awaiting for me in the Great Hall- a man.

My aunt raised an eyebrow at me and I asked Serena whom it was.

"P-p-prince D-d-der-Derek, my lady," she stuttered. I stopped suddenly as Aunt Lauren smirked.

"The prince?" The maid nodded and I swallowed. "Well, alright. Tell him I will meet with him after my fitting. Aunt Lauren, we will need to make this as quick as possible then."

Serena lead us to lounge and Mistress Delaney before bowing and leaving to find the Prince.

In the lounge, Mistress Delaney greeted us with a low curtsy. My aunt and I returned the curtsy with our own and we chatted quietly as we waited for Mr. Andrew with the seamstress's bags and Miss Talbot with the tea and sweets. Mr. Andrew came in first, with two other boys helping him to unload her work.

"I'm sorry for the wait," he apologized, setting his burdens down as Mistress Delaney directed. "These were more awkward to hold then heavy to lift."

Mistress Delaney smiled. "I understand. My husband and boy had to take several trips to carry my items within the carriage. Thank you for helping sir."

"You have my thanks also. You are dismissed," I hated to say the word 'dismissed', as if they were mere pests. However, it was proper etiquette. The young boys put down their own burdens, bowed with Mr. Andrew and left. Miss Talbot entered the room mere seconds after they had left, giving a quick curtsy and placing the tray of tea and cookies on the table in the middle of the room.

"Good day, my lady," Miss Talbot gave me a direct curtsy. "Baroness, Seamstress." both received another little curtsy.

"What is the tea today?" I questioned, lifting and pouring the hot liquid into one of the china cups.

Miss Talbot smiled. "Your favorite, my lady. The old rosebud and honey mixture."

I smiled appreciatively, nodding my dismissal as I sipped the brew. Miss Talbot gave another curtsy before quietly exiting.

My aunt warned Seamstress Delaney of the fact that we would need to be as fast as possible due to the fact that the prince was here. She nodded her understanding, and past when it was first brought in, we did not take part in the tea until it had long cooled.

Mistress Delany had the petticoat ready to be finished off. The color was a soft dove grey and possibly the gentlest fabric I had ever worn. Many times, the lace and silk fabrics of petticoats itched and would bother me but whatever the seamstress had done, she had worked miracles. Once she attached it around my waist, she pinned it where it would need to be taken in and up before she and my aunt helped me out of it. She had the fabrics in which we had ordered and the designs for each. Skirt and train were easy and pinned in near no time over the petticoats. My aunt helping Mistress Delaney made the work much faster as I stood there like a simple mannequin. I had never felt so useless, but both my aunt and the seamstress I was helping them in unimaginable ways with how still I was standing. I didn't believe them, but I quieted my complaints.

An old pearl pink wired corset Mistress Delaney had brought and she took and tightened it until my aunt deemed it appropriate. I could barely breathe, but that was no more than unusual in my new finery. Mistress Delaney was going to redo its over fabric in dove grey and lavender accents so that all would match. With the basic fittings done, Mistress Delaney help me back into my day clothes, packed away my dress makings and curtsied. I waved as she left and when I turned and walked back into my house, I ran into a solid wall.

I yelped, stumbling back. A warm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up as someone gave a warm, deep chuckle. My face flushed bright red.

"P-prince Derek," I stuttered, cursing myself silent as I stuttered like Serena. "I-I didn't s-see you th-there."

The prince's eyes met mine, warm and laughing as he let me go. His arm unwrapped from around my waist and I immediately felt the lack of warmth from his body. Licking my suddenly dry lips, I smiled and tried again. "Your highness, welcome back. Walk with me to the orchards?"

He gave another chuckle before taking my hand and bending to kiss my knuckles. "Why, thank you for the invitation. Yes, I will walk with you."

Any composure I had regained left me in the form of warm cheeks and I retracted my hand, leading the way around the manor to the back. The birds sang in the trees, warm light from the sun soothing my cool arms. My skirts swished against the cobblestone path. The click of Prince Derek's boots accompanied the bird song. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the afternoon air.

"Beautiful day, is it not?" Prince Derek's deep rumble gently pulled me from my trance and I smiled back at him, embarrassment forgotten.

"Why yes," I hummed, glancing around me with half-lidded eyes. "It absolutely is."

We came up to the beginning of the orchard. The willow trees were the guardians, their long bows hiding the fruit trees from view. Turning around to look at Prince Derek, I remembered the memory from earlier that day. His childhood promise. Suddenly, I forgot who we were and where we were. I was young and so was he and we would run through the orchards of my home on a day as warm as this spring.

I picked up my skirts and ran for the willow trees. I don't know if he knew what I was doing or if he thought I was crazy, but it wasn't long after that I heard the prince take chase after me. The willow branches cast shadows over everything and I ran through long vines and around the small stream. I jumped over the willows' roots as I laughed freely.

A hand on my waist pulled me back and the sudden stop sent both of us stumbling. When the prince fell, I fell on top of him, his arm bringing me down.

I squirmed, my skirts getting in the way, but I eventually sat on one side of him. My arms framed either side of him and I leaned over his chest. Blonde curls of my hair fell out of their pins and framed his and my face, my up do falling apart due to our game of chase.

"It's been so long," I whispered above him. I could feel his hands on my hips and I didn't care about how improper it all was. "Why do we all have to grow up?"

His emerald eyes watched me, so confused as to my sudden changes in demeanor and I threw my head back and laughed. So strange- all of this! My meet with Prince Derek in the square only three days ago, my aunt visiting, my sudden reappearance as Chloe Saunders, everything! And here was the product of it, the prince beneath me, staring at me after we had played a game of chase like children.

"Chloe, are you alright?" the start of all the strangeness in my life asked, sitting up. I moved to allow him to as I shook my head.

I turned my gaze back to him, meeting his green eyes as tears spilled out and down my cheeks. "No, I'm not. I'm so confused and worried and scared and- everything is insane. And it all started because you remembered who I was that day in the square!"

Derek placed one hand gently against my cheek as I cried, all the insanity and confusion and hope and pain of the past days piling up and coming out. "It's so insane."

"Then," Derek asked quietly. "Would it be alright if I add one more uncertainty to the already growing amount- because I'm finding this all just as insane."

"Go ahead," I choked out.

I expected him to say something about his life at the palace, but it was nothing of the kind. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a prince or that I was a lady. Nothing to do with that I had become a maid to my stepmother, that he was hosting a ball because he was soon to be crowned as king. Absolutely nothing with ties to my parents or his own. His lips collided with mine and he wasn't Prince Derek and I wasn't Servant Dove.

He was Derek and I was Chloe and the uncertainty of it all was just crashing down on us.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- {itaki mushrooms, right Danni?}**

**You know what, I'm just gonna end this here. I have nothing else to say. **

**(this was brought to you by Danni.)**


	8. Sorry

This is a goodbye. For a really long time.

There's a lot of good stuff. Stuff with a lot of potential... but I can't do it. We can't do it.

If you haven't noticed, we haven't updated in a while. We both thought about it. But this is it. I'll leave this stuff up, but it's never getting updated. I'm sorry.

Maybe things will change. But... expect it on a new account.


End file.
